Kingdoms of Fighters
Kingdoms of Fighters is a new umbrella title created by Toroko, exclusive to The V² console. This new umbrella fighter is more in the vein of a traditional fighter, similar to Omega Ruin with elements from the Fighters of Lapis series and Multiverse Fighters series that preceded it. Gameplay Kingdoms of Fighters adopts the two button system from Omega Ruin, which is similar to what was seen in Super Smash Bros., although executed in a manner more similar to Street Fighter or King of Fighters. Each character has four high attacks (Neutral, Side, Up, and Down standard attacks) and four low attacks (Neutral, Side, Up, and Down special attacks) to use, using either the for high attacks or for low attacks, as well as a directional input. Characters can also jump using the triggers or the up directional movement on the pad. Players use to block (down blocks low attacks and up blocks high attacks, neutral blocks neutral attacks) or parry attacks, and to unleash MAX Mode, which will allow the player to execute special moves depending on what level their Super Bar is. The player can taunt using the directional buttons on the controller. MAX Mode Moves are as follows: *Level 1 Moves - Quick moves that can be executed by attacking. Do extra damage compared to normal moves but aren't super punishing. *Level 2 Moves - Drain the Super Bar quicker, but are far more punishing. Usually characters only have one of these moves at their disposal and can execute it twice before the meter drops. *Level 3 Moves - Calls in a teammate to do a super punishing attack. Only one can be executed and drains the Super Bar entirely. Additionally, some characters have a Active Skill MAX that activates once they unleash MAX Mode. This can change stats of either the player or the opponent once activated, and will stop having effect once the meter runs dry. When beginning a match, the player must pick three characters on the roster in which to form a team with. Each battle also allows the player to pick the order of characters in their team will go up against their opponent. During battle, players can call in a assist move from their team members when they activate MAX Mode on Level 3. When the player defeats the opposing fighter on the enemy's team, they regain some health in the next round. This is dependent on the time left on the clock; there are 90 seconds per round. *45+ seconds = 40% health *44 to 30 seconds = 35% health *29 to 18 seconds = 25% health *17 to 0 or timeout = 15% health Modes Story Mode: EVOLVE Story Mode: EVOLVE is the arcade/story mode introduced into this game, where the player fights various opponents over ten rounds. Some characters have unique endings to this mode, as well as unique boss fights and fighter encounters. Much of the content in the game can be unlocked through playing the Story Mode. Setting and Premise EVOLVE takes place on the planet of Aeo, which is populated by a variety of kingdoms such as the Candy Kingdom or the Cave Kingdom, usually fitting in either a franchise of characters or a general idea that they share. The event kicking off EVOLVE began with a mysterious earthquake rocking the outskirts of the relatively unclaimed land of Tyrannia. In the aftermath, it appeared that a mysterious spire had been revealed, which researchers dubbed the Obelisk. Researchers departed from the Obelisk once it began to glow out a beacon that could be seen faintly in the sky of every kingdom, although most learned of it relayed through other means. As the kingdoms assembled teams to get to the Obelisk, a mysterious woman named Pandora began to appear on the scene, subtly influencing events for mysterious means.... Story Routes EVOLVE features multiple story routes focusing on teams or individual characters. The endings, bosses, and more are dependent on your character choices and who lands the final blow on the final boss. Each story route has a beginning, middle and end. There are a total of ten rounds in EVOLVE that the player has to go to finish the story mode for that team or character. Each of the several endings in Kingdoms of Fighters relies on the character having either at least two characters in the same faction (aka Finn and Jake) or in the case of solo endings, that character landing the final blow on the final boss. If for example, the player had Finn, Jake, and Wario on their team, if the player landed the final blow on the boss with Finn or Jake, they would get the Candy Kingdom Ending. However, if they landed the final blow with Wario, they would get the Wario ending. Bosses Below is a full list of the final bosses and the teams/characters they are assigned to. Bosses are listed by character as opposed to teams, as the team leader plays a major part in what bosses are assigned at the end of the game. *Mako's team will have to fight both Greed and Sloth at half power at the same time. Versus Mode Two players pick three characters for their teams and then face off on any stage with rule sets being able to be toggled through. CPU Opponents of varying levels of difficulty are also available to fight against, and the player can spectate by picking two cpu opponents to face off each other. Training Mode The player can train against cpu opponents without it counting towards their records. They can set CPU difficulty, see frame data and hitboxes, and get a log of button strokes preformed. Additionally, the player can go through tutorials for how to fight. Online Mode The player can face opponents of their skill set online, either participating in regular or ranked battles. Vault Mode In Vault Mode, the player can view all the things they have collected such as gear for their characters and trading cards. Characters Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Teams Most characters are grouped into Teams, which the player can select to enter their routes in Story Mode. Some characters do not fit into this mold. At least two characters from a team must be present in order to enter their route in Story Mode. Bosses Bosses are special characters that only appear during Story Mode; while they may look and act similar to playable characters, they have special attributes that make them different from how playable characters play. For instance, during their MAX MODE, they normally only have two special moves to execute. They may also have moves in their standard moveset that may possibly do more damage than the usual Level 1 special. Battle Enemies In the Enemy Battle mode and minigame the player will be tasked with attacking enemies until the Enemy Lifebar is down. In the minigame, only a single wave occurs, while in the Enemy Battle mode there are multiple waves. Enemies do not have super moves. Stages This isn't Smash, none of the stage have any gimmicks to really expand on. All them are level playing fields that don't distract from the fight; it's just nice to have some good scenery! Collectibles Trading Cards Trading Cards are collected randomly as you play the game. Each has a star ranking, which can go up to 5 stars. They can be sold in exchange for coins. *1 Star - Most common, cheapest cards. *2 Stars - Less common, pretty cheap cards. *3 Stars - Average rarity, average worth for a card. *4 Stars - Semi-rare, can be worth a lot. *5 Stars - Rarest cards, worth a ton of coins. Additionally, the border shows what type of card it is. *Orange - Playable Character *Yellow - Variant of Playable Character *Blue - Stage *Green - Attack *Red - Boss Character *Pink - Enemy Character *Gold - Special Collector Card There are currently 202 cards to collect in the game. Gear Gear is a term used for the unlockable pieces of costumes for characters and is merely cosmetic. They can be earned through matches in Story Mode or through matches on online mode. Each character has unique gear to them. Trivia *The game originally started as a King of Fighters vs Adventure Time crossover fighting game but this shifted to it's current form as part of a lack of interest from the creator and the general public. The game was originally going to be called Convergence: Après Moi, Le Déluge, but this name was completely changed to something more simple and to the point. **Glade was recycled from this concept, and was somewhat altered so she was remains of Fern the Human as opposed to the original concept of being literally a human fully cursed with Finn's grass sword. *Wario's moveset and specials are primarily derived from the first two Wario Land games, with the Black Brick level 2 attack being a reference to Super Mario 64 DS, where his special ability was to break Black Brick boxes. *Finn's MAX Mode moves references the Adventure Time episodes "Three Buckets", "The Limit"/"Something Big", and "Winter Light". *Mai Shiranui's moves are more a reference to her current moveset seen in King of Fighters 14 and her DLC appearance in Dead or Alive. *Glade's moves are a reference to the Adventure Time episode "Blade of Grass" and her ascending into the air after setting grass on fire is actually a small reference to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *The Obelisk bosses are primarily based off the Seven Deadly sins, although there will be some that stray away from that like Guilt and Death. **Traditionally Gluttony and Sloth are seen as separate sins, however they appear to have been combined for Sloth's depiction. *Princess Bubblegum, Rouge the Bat, and Linkle all feature unique new color palettes for this game. **Princess Bubblegum wears a unique orange top and black jeans. **Rouge the Bat has the pink from her outfit turned into red. **Linkle features a more Cia-inspired palette to reflect her allegiance to Cia's team. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Fan Games